1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a guide rail attaching structure for a sliding door and a refrigerator having the same, and more particularly, to a guide rail attaching structure for a sliding door used in a refrigerator.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a refrigerator is a home alliance, which has a storage space open or closed by a refrigerator door to store foods at low temperature. The refrigerator uses cold air, which is generated by heat exchange of a refrigerant circulating a refrigeration cycle, to keep foods stored in the storage space in a fresh state.
It is a recent trend to require large and multifunctional refrigerators based upon the changes in dietary lives and technical progress. Also, refrigerators having various structures and elements concerning about users' conveniences are released.
FIG. 1 shows a typical bottom-freezer type refrigerator. As shown in FIG. 1, a typical refrigerator has an appearance defined by a main body 1 in an approximately rectangular shape, and includes a storage space for storing foods. The storage space of the refrigerator main body 1 is divided into upper and lower spaces, which define a refrigerating chamber (reference numeral not given) and a freezing chamber (reference numeral not given), respectively.
An open front surface of the refrigerator is open or closed by a pair of left and right refrigerating chamber doors 3, and an open front surface of the freezing chamber is open or closed by one or a plurality of upper and lower freezing chamber doors 4.
The refrigerating chamber door 3 may have both ends coupled to the refrigerator main body 1 by hinges so as to be implemented as a hinged door, and the freezing chamber door 4 is slidably coupled to the refrigerator main body 1 to be implemented as a sliding door.
FIG. 2 shows a guide rail attaching (mounting, installing) structure for a sliding door according to the related art. With the guide rail attaching structure for the sliding door, each guide rail 20 is bonded onto an auxiliary plate 120 by welding 121 and the auxiliary plate 120 is coupled to an inner plate 110 by bolts 123 such that the guide rail 20 is secured. When a side of the sliding door other than a center is pushed or pulled, the door is not smoothly open or closed. Also, when such portion is pushed or pulled by an excessive force, it may be destroyed or deformed, resulting in disabling opening or closing of the door.